


生气就要处罚卡尔顿

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: 暴乱脾气可不大好喔，需要在生命基金创始人（娇花）身上发泄一下





	生气就要处罚卡尔顿

生气就要处罚卡尔顿

毒液/Venom  
暴乱/卡尔顿  
Riot/Carlton

触手  
PWP  
NC-17

暴乱脾气可不大好喔，需要在生命基金创始人（娇花）身上发泄一下

 

“今天你在那群燃料面前是怎么说的？”

银灰色流体聚成的狰狞面孔在卡尔顿面前威胁着，一双上挑的白雾状眼睛中只模模糊糊反射出生命基金的创始人情欲焦灼的无辜面容。

卡尔顿，这位奇迹般从爆炸中死里逃生的天选之子，在白天暴动的记者会上还能打着黑色领带，顶着台下的嘘声面不改色背诵早已备好的道歉致辞，即使那些漂亮又诚恳的话在众人拉起的横幅和哨子声里被淹没得什么都不剩，但对于从未成年起就习惯了各种场面的卡尔顿来说，继续几句诸如“我深表遗憾”或者“这是对于我们，对于人类的失责”的发言就和“你好”，“再见”之类无意义的寒暄一般无关痛痒。

可他现在一贯商人的作风似乎惹恼了那位总是高高在上的共生体——暴乱生气卡尔顿向这群在他眼中充其量是燃料（连食物都称不上）的人道歉，还忍受尖酸吵闹的大叫，他的耐心在一点点流逝，几乎想把除了卡尔顿以外的所有人砍个干净——虽然深知卡尔顿虽并不欣赏无意义的杀戮但绝不会阻止暴乱做想做的事，在科学天才那颗等级分明的聪明脑袋里，暴乱总是被放在金字塔的最顶端上，不过暴乱最终还是忍住了自己的怒气。

考虑到杀了这些人会给卡尔顿，会给他们带来多少麻烦，他决定将所有的不满留在和卡尔顿独处的时候再慢慢算账。

这一等就是一整天——暴乱连和卡尔顿交谈的机会都几乎没有。  
作为火箭事件的当事人，除了公开的记者会外，还有诸多的面谈和审讯流程等着卡尔顿，每次暴乱在卡尔顿的意识里正要开口时总会有些不和谐的插话声音打断他，高高在上，伟大残暴的暴乱就这样被迫被无视了，虽然偶尔会听见卡尔顿心底默默的道歉声和关心他饿不饿的询问声叫暴乱稍微好受一些，但怒气冲冲的他还是没打算就这么轻易地原谅卡尔顿，于是当卡尔顿终于获准离开警察局却第一时间跑回实验室查看最新数据时，暴乱终于爆发了。

两个一直跟随着卡尔顿的科学家正要说明对照组的染色体异变情况时，两道银灰色的光芒自眼前闪过，他们几乎瞬间被扔出了实验室，沉重的合金门在他们面前被一股巨大的力量拖拽着强行闭合后，他们可怜的老板被“独自”关在了实验室中。

“……”

瘫坐在地上的白衣博士扶正眼镜，与旁人面面相觑半晌后放弃了呼叫安保人员的想法，最终耸耸肩各自离开了。

被抛下的卡尔顿此时可不太好受，他试图向他的共生体说明客套话和真正的道歉是不一样的，没人将它当真…吧啦吧啦一堆对方根本没有认真听的道理。

半倚坐在散落着资料的实验桌上，“暴乱简直就是为了找一个处罚的理由才故作生气吧…”卡尔顿心底默默地想，却顺从地被湿黏的银灰色触手卷起上衣露出大片蜜糖色的肌肤，两颗敏感的几乎从没有人触碰过的小乳头暴露在实验室微凉的空气中，暴乱那口獠牙毕露的嘴中缓缓探出一条长舌，尖细的舌尖围着乳晕打转，激起对方的一阵颤栗。

卡尔顿琥珀一般的明亮的眼睛里泪汪汪地积起一层水雾，陌生的情欲叫这位从来都洁身自好，只把精力发泄在研究上的科学天才有些无所适从，他虽打定主意要将自己完全地献给暴乱，可当两条有如手臂粗的触手掐住他纤细的窄腰色情地吮吻腰侧皮肤，而内裤里半勃的阴茎被胶一般的流体所吸吮包裹住时，还是有些慌乱起来。

他紧紧抓住桌子边缘，试图撑住自己几乎脱力的双腿，咬着下唇露出一幅无辜受害的动人神态。眼睛始终深深地望向暴乱那张几乎是丑陋的怪物脸庞，目光中好像藏着最深的热情与些许的迷茫。

这脆弱多变的人类的感情成功取悦了暴乱，他逼近上去，湿漉漉的舌尖慢慢滑过卡尔顿微颤的喉结，柔软的嘴唇，发热的耳尖和泛红的脸颊，最后几乎是小心翼翼地舔了舔卡尔顿的眼睛，  
“简直像星星一样…”暴乱想，他很喜欢。

“呜…”

卡尔顿可没试过这样的亲密方式，这毫无防备间的突袭使他泄出一声求饶似的呻吟，被这声音大大满足了征服欲的暴乱急不可待地撬开了卡尔顿紧咬的双唇，用舌头满满当当地塞满了这张湿润灼热能言善辩的嘴。

撑裂了西装裤的几条触手变形成前细后粗的下流形状，掰开卡尔顿的臀肉露出了肠壁粉红的肛口——“放松。”

在哭泣般的呜咽声中暴乱轻舔着他柔软的舌根，在卡尔顿的意识里低声哄到，一条触手黏黏糊糊裹满卡尔顿刚射出的精液抵上不安收缩着的小小肛口，而后像是要给卡尔顿更刺激的快感一般，那触手顶端竟分化出几根不断颤抖的细须，一齐钻进了火热的后穴之中。

可怜的卡尔顿，这位私人关系干净得像是白纸一样的禁欲男人，一段软乎的肛肠先是被色情挑逗玩具般的细触手侵犯，紧接着深处又被塞进生殖器一样的粗硬触手，那些本该是流体的银灰色触手此时坚硬得像石头一样，它们一寸寸地插到了卡尔顿的肚子里，直到在那层薄薄的腹部皮肤上显出胀胀鼓鼓的一块儿。

暴乱只感觉那些细嫩的肠肉死死地咬住了自己，他本可不用进入那么深的，但当他看到卡尔顿难受蹙起的眉，因腹部的鼓胀不适感而努力上挺的乳尖时，只后悔自己没有早这么干。

卡尔顿含着暴乱的舌头，津液滴滴答答地流出嘴角，在暴乱愈发用力的抽插中他被快窒息般的快感淹没，那双暴乱喜欢的漂亮眼睛渐渐失去焦距，到后来卡尔顿几乎是迷迷糊糊地半躺在实验桌上，接受银灰色的共生体架住他无力的双腿，侵犯他湿漉红嫩的肛口，被不停顶撞的前列腺以及脆弱敏感的肠道深处。  
那些教养伪装或绅士风度被一点点击碎，他绷直了脚背，一只垂死的黑天鹅般仰起脖子，情迷意乱地喘气呻吟：“呜嗯……暴…暴乱……好深……”  
卡尔顿喃喃地念着暴乱的名字，占有欲十足地一遍遍重复着，即使在最为迷乱的时刻被操得止不住流泪时，视线也始终追随着暴乱舍不得分开一秒似的。  
当暴乱在他的身体里喷射出灼热的类似精液的黏液时，卡尔顿像是雪地里待太久被冻坏了的人一般，哆嗦着重新无意识地抽泣起来，颤抖着双臂无助地伸向空中，看起来甜美又可怜。

一声恍惚般的叹息，暴乱抽离出更多的流体汇集出完整的身体拥抱住了卡尔顿，那双迷茫的星星般的眼睛在暴乱的怀抱中缓缓眨动了两下，然后安心地闭上了。

被充分满足了的暴乱轻轻抚摸卡尔顿汗湿的脊背，像一只猛兽终于吃饱喝足心满意足地看着怀里的宿主。  
“…睡吧…”  
他轻轻在卡尔顿温暖黑甜的意识中留下这条晚安吻一般的信息，包裹住被充分疼爱过的宿主从实验室消失。


End file.
